Jawaban Yang Tak Pernah Ada
by Tian Long
Summary: Jawaban atas Surat Yang Terlupakan. Yosuke x Saki. Oneshot. COMPLETE. RnR?


**JAWABAN YANG TAK PERNAH ADA**

**Genre : Romance / Angst**

**Disclaimer : Persona adalah milik ATLUS**

**Rating : T**

**Synopsis : Jawaban atas surat yang tak pernah tersampaikan. Yosuke x Saki.**

**Author Note : DLDR, Enjoy and have a nice day!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

JAWABAN YANG TAK PERNAH ADA

(Perasaan Seorang "Bawahan")

.

_Kalau surat sempat dikirimkan_

_Sebagaimana perasaan diutarakan_

_Dalam kertas berisikan tulisan_

_Maka inilah isi jawaban_

_._

Yosuke yang malang,

Aku tidak tahu kepada siapa engkau meminta bantuan dalam membuat surat. Namun tak mengapa, itu bukan masalah.

Adapun Mawar merah yang kau kirimkan padaku sudah kuterima seutuhnya. Kukira sama lengkapnya seperti ketika engkau memetiknya pada suatu tempat di balik cakrawala. Hanya saja sayang, seribu sayang kondisinya sama sekali jauh dari kata tiada cela. Karena kudapati kondisinya sudah agak berantakan, mungkin akibat cara pengirimanmu yang agak serampangan via sebuah surat berlampiran. Berbungkus begitu rupa dalam selembar amplop berona putih menawan. Sehingga alih-alih berupa sedemikian indah, terpaksa harus alami perubahan buruk mengenaskan. Tapi sekali lagi, itu bukan masalah.

Karena hakikatnya, tiada suatu hal pun bisa dipermasalahkan kecuali dirimu sendiri.

Wahai Yosuke Hanamura yang malang, bodoh dan menyebalkan.

Sebab ulahmu kali ini sungguh keterlaluan!

Apakah engkau tahu suratmu itu mendatangkan bencana kala sampai di rumahku? Hhh, engkau pasti takkan pernah tahu Yosuke, seperti juga engkau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi dengan mawar yang kau kirimkan ini. Yang seharusnya sedemikian indah nan harum semerbak walau terkoyak-moyak. Namun justru berakhir menjadi mawar paling tahi kucing dalam hidupku Yosuke, mawar jadah yang paling tidak mungkin diharapkan manusia manapun jua. Karena petaka bawaannya sungguh begitu memuakkan.

Diriku sama sekali tak habis pikir. Atas dalih apa kau berani mengirimkan surat itu ke rumah, hanya untuk diterima oleh ayahku dengan penuh kemurkaan sebelum dilemparkannya padaku sembari marah-marah. Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk jangan pernah memasuki rumahku, mengirim apapun ke rumahku maupun menghubungiku! Keluargaku membencimu, Yosuke. Sekarang lihat, tubuhku memar di sana-sini. Wajahku lebam sebelah kiri. Tak nanti, kapan kuharus pergi. Pengusiran rasanya jadi pasti. Padahal tiada satu pun tujuan berhasil diraih.

Aku sudah mempunyai pacar dan ingin segera pergi bersamanya. Tinggalkan kota jahanam demi hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Buang parasit pengganggu di belakang sana. Singkirkan gunjingan setan ke dalam tanah. Siapa pula sudi dikata tukang jilat pantat sama orang. Jual badan cuma buat uang bisa ada di tangan lantas dekati anak manajer perusahaan. Namun melihat uang tersedia mungkinkah diriku sanggup berlalu begitu saja? Ketahuilah, itu adalah alasanku bekerja dan hubunganku denganmu tiada lebih tiada kurang hanyalah sebagai atasan-bawahan semata. Bukan sebagai pasangan maupun saudara, adik juga kakak.

Sebab sejatinya kebencianku pada dirimu begitu besar.

Besar sedemikian besar seolah tidak ada lagi yang lebih besar.

Ditambah ulahmu ini. Mestikah perlu kuucapkan?

Jujur, aku sudah muak!

Oleh karena itu Yosuke. Jika kau mengirim cinta tanpa kata. Maka izinkanlah aku memberimu kebencian tanpa kata sebagai balasan. Sebab seperti cinta busukmu, aku pun kehabisan untaian kata lagi aksara untuk bisa utarakan seluruh isi hati padamu. Dalam wujud tangkai bunga tanpa mahkota dari kembang brengsekmu, yang durinya lupa kau cabut sehingga begitu menyakitkan sepasang tangan kala menyentuh permukaan tanaman.

Sebagai seorang wanita.

Bukan bawahan.

Sekalipun engkau pernah kuanggap adik kesayangan.

Tapi mawarnya kubuang keluar bercampur kotoran.

Maaf, inilah kenyataan.

.

-o0o-

.

Jika demikian balasan

Mungkinkah hubungan tetap berjalan?

Sekalipun maut tak memisahkan

Dan mereka tetap berhubungan

.

_END_

.

_"Perubahan cuaca sukar diduga, kemalangan manusia sukar diramal. Dalam sehari saja mungkin bisa terjadi macam-macam perubahan. Orang yang menjadi sahabatmu hari ini bisa jadi besok akan berubah menjadi musuhmu. Sekalipun kau punya kemampuan maha tinggi dengan kepintaran yang tidak ada taranya, namun urusan dunia terlalu ruwet dan banyak liku-likunya. Siapa pula yang dapat menerka apa yang bakal terjadi nanti?"_

_._

_-Khu Lung, Tujuh Pedang Tiga Ruyung-_

_dengan beberapa penyesuaian_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Sedikit <em>Komentaar<em>:**

**Makasih banyak buat google, wikipedia, wikia dan detikforum. Tanpa mereka ini semua ga bakalan ada. Akhir kata 'Till the next fic and Enjoy your life. Ciao!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V  
><strong>


End file.
